You don't know what you're missing
by Edita Nightray-Elric
Summary: Dave and John are best friends. They never came from the best families but when one of them needs help the other takes matters into his own hands, even if it means betraying his own family to help save someone important. Dave/John summery sucks. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, all I own is the plot and that fun stuff. It's a bit OOC and non-canon. This is my first Homestuck story but enjoy!**

Dave hissed to himself as he saw the social worker enter the small apartment as his brother opened the door. He knew what was going to happen. The two would yell and argue about him then notice him. Dirk would then shoo him to his room to do something like play video games or mess with his turn tables. Dave drowned out their yelling as he focused more on his breakfast of a bowl of cereal and a few pieces of toast. The alarm on his phone vibrated and he picked up his book bag and walked out of the room. He walked down the many flights of stairs. It didn't bother him but it would be better if the elevator worked for once.

Dave walked a few blocks before he leaned against a wall as he waited for his bus. It was a city bus that would drop him off a few blocks away from the school. He didn't need to wait long before the white bus drove in front of the sign. Dave took a seat closest to the back where it was darker. He plugged his headphones into his IPhone and played some of his music. He bobbed his head along to the beat of the music. He hated days like this. He usually never had to take the bus because Dirk would always drive him on his way to work but now because of the social worker he had no choice.

After the long twenty ride he got off the bus and walked the rest of the way to his school. He paid absolutely no attention to his teacher or any of his friends. What snapped him back to earth was his teacher snatching the shades off his face.

"Strider! Did you even hear a word I said?" Dave blank a few times before he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"If you want to god forsaken truth then no. Otherwise I was paying more attention than the other kids in all your classes." The teacher's face with red with anger. Then he was sent to the principal's office. He sat in the small plastic chairs waiting to be called. He took the chance and texted his brother.

'Sent to office, dont be surprised about a call'

He slipped his IPhone into his pocket and waited. A few minutes after a student left her face red and eyes slightly tinted red. She must've been crying. Dave sighed as he slumped further into his seat. He never understood why some kids cried when they got in trouble. Maybe it was a way to not get in as much trouble. Before anyone came to the door Dave got up, walked over and entered. The principal was about to get up but she sat right back down.

"How did I know you were here?" She joked as Dave sat in one of the two chairs that were set in front of the oak desk.

"Maybe it's irony that I'm here about every other day." She frowned at the comment.

"Dave, you have to pay more attention in class. You're just making the grades to pass. D's in all classes but P.E which you have an A in."

"You have to actually have to try very hard to fail P.E. I'm too lazy to do that." Dave didn't look at her but she sighed.

"Are you into sports Dave?" She said sweetly.

"Not really." Dave stretched a bit before he continued. "Nothing's competitive enough and everyone is too slow to keep up so what's the point?"

"Have you ever wanted to do sports Dave?"

"Maybe... Once but not anymore." Dave was about to get up but the principal stopped him by raising her hand.

"Dave we're not done here... Is your brother home?" He picked up the phone on her desk as he looked at Dave who let a sigh escape him.

"Probably, there a social worker at my house and I don't know if she left yet." The principal raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She set the receiver back in the cradle. "I'm going to trust you on this one Dave, I know it's hard at home but just try to get your grades up and pass freshman year. Remember you need twenty six credits to graduate and then you don't have to worry with whatever's bothering you here at school..." Dave drowned her voice out. He was really tired of everyone getting on his case.

"Okay, okay. Can I go now?" She nodded and he got out of the chair and out of the office. He checked his phone to see a text from Bro.

'You are so dead when you get home.'

Dave shrugged to himself and went to his locker. He grabbed his bag and exited the building. Yes it was only fifth hour but he couldn't stand much more of that school at this moment. He started to walk home, a normal walk would only take him about an hour and a half but he was able to stretch it out to two hours by texting John on the way and stopping to buy an energy drink.

He rounded the corner, he saw that the social worker was still there. Dave furrowed his brow. 'Why is she still here?' Dave thought to himself. He didn't want to talk to her. She would always treat him like he was the stupidest person in the world. He rounded the building to find the fire escape and started to climb it after he jumped off a trash can. He went up to the top floor where his small room was. He pulled hard on the window till it swung open. He climbed through and closed it. When he turned around his brother was behind him.

"What are you doing out of school already?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Dave knew his backside was going to handed to him on a hot steaming plate of strife. He kept his poker face on though.

"The principal let me go. I was being too much of a distraction." Bro shook his head.

"Roof now. I'll be there later to talk to you." Bro left but as he opened the door the social worker was at the door.

"Is David here already?" She looked almost furious. "The school day isn't even over yet."

"Well you never went to my school or ever been Dave Strider." Dave paused at his first name to prove a point that David was not a name for this cool dude to be called. She rolled her eyes as he faced Bro.

"You have to keep him under control or I will have no choice but to take him into custody and place him under foster care."

"Whoa. Like don't get your bun into a tight knot. Dave's a good kid, yeah he's a punk and all but he does know the difference between right and wrong." The social worker raised an eyebrow.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She stated.

"I wish I could go back in time and prove my point to here." Dave hissed under his breath. Bro shot him a death look in his eyes.

"Go Dave. We'll talk later I still need to talk to Miss Freeman." Bro said through grit teeth. Dave sighed and climbed the stairs to get to the roof. He decided to talk to John via Skype while his Bro and Miss Freeman talked.

"You have to keep him under control Dirk! I know you don't want to see him go but if he continues to act like this then he'll regret it for the rest of his life. Trust me Dirk I don't want to take him away either. He needs to stay with whatever family he has left but this behavior is not acceptable!" Bro groaned and rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"I try but he's only going through a phase. His hard enough that he's getting bullied and that he has ADD. Do you really think another family will treat him like I do?" She frowned.

"I know but there's not much we can do. He's failing almost all classes, he has gotten into much trouble with the police lately and his new 'friends' are not a good influence from what I could retrieve from his computer."

"You were in his room and were on his computer?" Dirk never liked the social worker but he was willing to cooperate but when it's sneaking into his home and digging into Dave's personal business then that was a bit too far. "I trust him enough not to go looking into his computer. He knows who to listen too but he can't be totally responsible for what his friends put on that chat. He's thirteen, he's old enough to do most things without me looking over his shoulder ever other second."

Dave sighed as he rested his head against the warm metal of the broken A/C unit on the roof. John had to go right when he started to pester him. He could just hear his brother and the woman. He started to wonder if it was a good idea for his brother to take him in after his parents kicked them both out. He never really knew his real parents since they were both young when Dirk was born, when Dave was born four years later it was too much for them and they had to get rid of their children. Or that was what Dirk had told him when he asked when he was only about seven or eight years old. The topic never came up again and they were fine with that. They were fine with being the only 'true' Strider's of the family and they tried to do their best with what they had.

Dave's phone rang, a rap song came on and he looked at the screen. John was calling him. He tapped the accept icon and put the phone up to his ear.

"Sup Egbert?"

"Dave!" John's voice was cheery. "I'm sorry I can't talk with Pesterchum but I was able to sneak in a quick call."

"Sweet." Dave couldn't hold back the smile he had and he was thankful no one else was on the roof.

"So tell me about what happened. You seemed really upset earlier and I was really worried." Dave let out a sigh. John was always like this. More worried about his friends than himself even though his dad was totally unfair about everything.

"Well this morning a social worker came to my house and started bothering Bro, so he's upset. Got sent to the principal's office and now he's even more upset because she's probably on his case even more. Now they're talking about me and Bro's making me stay on the roof until they're done talking." Dave felt like he was a girl talking about her problems. This was embarrassing for the Strider.

"Wow Dave, I'm so sorry!" John sounded really sympathetic he had this thing about his friends being upset. "I could see if I could take the next plane to Texas if you want."

"No! John why?" Dave nearly snapped at him. "Why would you like to stay in a dump like my apartment? We don't even have real food. Just frozen pizza and hot pockets." Dave could hear John laugh.

"Well I like that your bro isn't all... like into your business and wants to know what you're doing ever ten seconds. I really don't care about the food. Pizza and Hot pockets are really good... Better than all the food that I have to eat. It's all made from the Batterwitch."

"You know that some of the stuff is alright, I guess." Dave heard John gag.

"Dude that stuff is gross! Well, you don't have to eat it just about every day. You're lucky." John was quickly silent. He then whispered to Dave in a low tone. "I have to go. I'll text you or IM you later. Don't call me or any of that. I'll remember so don't worry." Then the line went dead.

"Hello? John? Hey! Egderp!" Dave looked at the screen and he call ended. He sighed and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He had to fight the urge to fling his phone off the roof and into the street and watch it smash into a million or so pieces. He wondered why John would always think of everyone else even though his family wasn't the best. The large metal door the lead from the roof to the lower levels closed. Quickly Dave turned around. It could've been the wind, Dave thought as he turned his back again.

"Hey, you okay?" Bro asked as he leaned against the A/C unit almost like he was with Dave the whole time. Dave hissed to himself, he hated the way his Bro could dash like that. It made him feel like he was in a video game or in an anime.

"I guess." He lied. Bro raised an eyebrow at the red eyed blond.

"Dude, don't lie. You know how much I hate it." Bro smiled softly at his younger brother. He knew what his bro was going through. He in turn was never on the good side of the school. But he never really thought it wouldn't matter, but he was wrong. Now he had to support a kid and himself in a small apartment with little or no money left to really pay for any luxury things.

Dave had gotten his stuff himself with either betting or other ways Dave never told. Both Bro didn't agree with but what could he do?

"Okay I was going to jump." Dave rolled his eyes as Bro's smile turned to a frown.

"Dude don't joke like that either."

"Really. Would I be that stupid?" Dave frowned as he looked over the edge of the building to see the traffic below. "John would though." This sparked Bro's curiosity.

"John Egbert right?" Dave nodded not taking his eyes off the road below. "What's up with him?"

"Bogus dad and all that." Dave answered only glancing up at his brother for a quick second.

"People make things worse than they really are."

"Not John. He's sounding really depressed. He doesn't respond to me when I pester him and I can't even text the derp without him saying he's busy or any of that other stuff." Dave balled his hands into fists as he hissed. "I swear it's his dad making him so upset."

"What can you do?" Dave quickly looked at Bro astonished. "You can't do anything about it. It's not your problem, just let John take care of it."

"Then what about Jake?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Jake English. You did say that you tried to have him live with us after he got into a huge fight with his family and ran away!"

"When did I ever say that?"

"You were drunk!"

"I say a lot when I'm drunk!"

"Yes you do!" Dave pushed passed his brother and down the steep flight of stairs. He had about enough of everyone getting in his way. He was going to see John even if he had to walk all the way to Washington. He slammed the door as he walked into his room and took an empty back pack and started filling it with a few extra sets of clothes, some snacks, drinks (mostly apple juice) he brought a sword and a small blanket. He slipped his hoodie over his head and stuffed the pockets with his phone, MP3 player and whatever cash he had. He looked back at the door. He needed to figure out a way to stall Bro if he figured out what he was doing. Quickly he pushed his turntables and his computer against the door and opened the window. Below was another roof, only that it was five floors below the one he was.

Dave took a deep breath and exhaled. He started to slowly climb down. This oddly reminded himself of the "Bring me to Life" music video by Evanescence. He wanted to avoid the falling to his death part. He took the decent slowly. The last thing he needed was to die slowly on the roof of a building only a few meters away from this house. Once he was only two floors away from the next roof he heard something crash come from above him.

"There goes my computer." Dave hissed under his breath. He looked down to see how far the jump was. He could survive but it might mess up his leg. He weighed his options. A messed up leg isn't the worst option. Dave jumped and rolled as he nearly broke his leg. He quickly ran down the building's fine escape and got himself down to the street level. He quickly wished he grabbed his skateboard. He knew his bro would use his to find him.

Dave walked down the sidewalk, he didn't need the extra attention so he slipped his hood over his head and continued to walk. He felt like he was in a cheap movie. Everyone was walking the same direction while he was being the rebel and going the opposite way.

Dave knew even before he started this that he would regret this.

**Yay! I finished my first Homestuck chapter! Well I guess this isn't canon and that fun stuff. I am working on like four more stories for Homestuck. I still have to finish my Hetalia ones and FMA ones. I might do some of them but I might not. It's summer so who knows? Well I guess it was a bit OOC but this was based off a RP me and one of my friends did not too long ago. I'm not that far into Homestuck but I do know all the characters even the alpha kids! So please Review so I know what to change to make it more... I don't know like Homestuck. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me really happy! Yeah I don't own anything only the plot and that stuff. Everything else goes to Andrew Hussie. **

Around this time Dave was on the outskirts of town. The sun had sat long ago but he had to keep moving. The last thing he needed was his Bro to find him out here exhausted and half asleep. To keep himself awake he turned his MP3 player on full blast to one of his loudest songs. He set the playlist to play all the loud songs and replay the list after the last one. Many cars drove past him. He was actually surprised that no one asked him why he was all the way out here this late at night.

He was sick and tired of the dirt flying in his face as each car drove past so he stuck out his thumb and tried his hand at hitchhiking. After maybe the millionth car one drove over to the side of the road. Dave quickly ran over. The window rolled down on the passenger side to see a man who seemed to just finish high school, or dropped out.

"Where you going?" He asked. He was dressed up in a T-shirt and worn pair of blue jeans.

"How far will you take me?" Dave asked with his regular poker face.

"I'm on my way to Oregon."

"Sweet!" Dave let a smile slip. "I'm going to Washington." He opened the passenger side door and got in. He kept his bag at his feet as the back seat was full of boxes. "You moving?" Dave asked to break the awkward silence.

"Sort of." The man said. "I'm Tyler."

"Dave." Dave watched out the window. A whole bunch of nothing went past. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was really wiped out. "You don't mind if I sleep in here right?"

"It's cool dude." Tyler answered as he kept his eyes on the road. He almost instantly fell into a deep sleep. A weird feeling kept hitting him in the gut but he couldn't figure why.

***Homestuck***

Dave tried to open his eyes but it was still completely dark. He tried to sit up but hit head hit something hard and made a ping sound. He hissed in pain and laid back down, now with a headache. He tried to rub his eyes but not only he had no problem his shades were gone. He was mad now. His shades were really expensive and they were a gift from John.

"Hey! What did you do?" He yelled has he hit the cover of his prison.

"Shut up you punk!" His voice was muffled by the shell. "You'll see once we get there." It took Dave a moment to figure that he was in the trunk of his car. His legs were tied together but his arms were not. He quickly searched for the emergency thing that opens the trunk but it was sawed off. The car came to a quick stop making Dave hit his head again.

"Ow." He yelled.

"I said quiet!" The trunk was opened. The light blinded the blond as he shielded his eyes with his hand. The blinding was worse since he was so used to having his shades on all hours of the day. He was dragged out of the trunk and was dropped to the ground. Dave spat out the dirt and dead leaves the made way into his mouth.

"You asked if I was moving." He took Dave's sword out of his bag and pulled the sheath off of the blade. "I am but, you could call it fleeing." He pointed the tip at Dave's heart. Dave felt his blood run cold. He couldn't die right now could he? He slashed the ropes off of his legs. "I want you to run." Dave quickly got to his feet confused.

"Run?" Dave said the word like he didn't understand its meaning.

"Run, as in go away from me. I'm going to hunt you down and kill you. You have ten seconds." Dave quickly started to run. He couldn't tell where the footsteps were coming from. It could've been his own heart beat even. He slowed down to catch his breath. He still had that sleepy feeling that you get when you just woke up. He felt so off balanced to add to the mix. He saw his sword glitter in the light. He felt at an equal advantage to his attacker. He kept his hands up so if he had to hit him he could.

Tyler came from behind him, the sword above his head. Dave quickly turned around and dodged out of the way. He kept coming. Tyler was quicker then Dave thought. Dave fell once and Tyler took it to his advantage. He swung the sword at Dave. He only had time to block the strike with his foot. Sparks flew from the metal to metal contact. Tyler looked at the dulled edge of the blade.

"What was that!" He spat at Dave. He was thankful that his bro wielded a half inch thick sheet of metal to the bottom of his shoes. He got the idea from an anime they both watched a while ago.

"Irony." Dave smirked and quickly got to his feet. Dave was more confident now. With Tyler's sloppy moves he knew he never used a sword. Quickly Dave to a good shot and hit Tyler right in the jaw. The force was enough to send the taller and more heavy man flying as he crashed into a tree. Dave's knuckles hurt slightly. He never hit anything that hard before. He felt like Bro was there and hit him but used Dave's body to do it. Dave walked up to Tyler who was still shocked by the force. He pressed his foot against Tyler's wrist which had his Katana. "Are you regretting messing with Dave Strider yet?" He asked as a smirk played at his lips. Tyler winced as pain shot up his arm and throughout his back. Dave added more force making the man yelp in pain. He released the Katana. Dave quickly snatched the blade and held it against his throat. "Tell me a few things." He added some force making sure Tyler knew he meant business. "Where are we?"

"California." He answered. Tyler searched his pockets mentally. He had to have something to stop this mutated punk.

"Next question." Dave started as he looked into Tyler's green eyes. "Why did you pick me out of everyone else?"

"It was all just random. You were the first person I picked up." Bingo, Tyler had a hunting knife. He was more used to that them a long curved sword. All he had to do was keep this kid occupied with what he's saying. "Anything else you need to ask or are you going to kill me in cold blood."

"I'm not a monster like you." Dave spat. "But I do have another question, where are my shades?"

"In the car. On the dash." He had a good grip on the knife. He knew this kid was going to turn around some time to go back to the car. Dave took a step back and started back to the car. Silently Tyler got to his feet. He pulled the knife out of his pocket pulled it out of its cover. It was now or never, he was going to put an end to this brat. No one ever messes with Tyler. He took long silent steps after the blond, he held it over his head.

Tyler's legs were longer than Dave's he quickly caught up with the blond. His shadow covered the short blond and he turned around. He was frozen in fear. Tyler slashed straight down. The steel made contact with his shoulder. His blood turned the red of his shirt almost black. The steel bit in deeper making him yelp and fall to his knees. A blood thirsty smirk came to the man's lips. Dave quickly took the Katana and countered. More blood stained steel and the ground. Tyler fell to the ground. Dave cut him against the throat. Dave quickly started to run. He kept his one hand on his shoulder as he ran back to the car.

Dave quickly tried to open the doors. All of them were locked. He took a good kick to the window. It shattered and he was able to open the door. He found all of his stuff and quickly got out of the woods. He followed the faint tracks left by the tires. He kept following them for about ten minutes before he saw the stunning light that was at the clearing. With his body now high on adrenaline he ran faster his heart sped up until he saw a dirt road that lead to higher ground. He saw other cars race by on the road. His legs felt like wet noodles now but he couldn't let that stop him. He climbed up the dirt road and up to the street. Everything looked very different then what he was used to. Everything was more exotic with the pine trees and weird looking plants. A lot of the people were punks, they would drive by honking the car horn with the top down of their fancy and expensive cars and hoot at him and laugh at him. Dave thought he must've looked really dirty or something. Once he got to a point where he was starting to snap at the kids who were stupid enough to try to act tough with the Strider.

Of course this was not good. Sometimes the kids had adults that would act like their bodyguards. Then the adults would show off a sharp looking knife and threaten to kill the blond. Dave in response would show this sword wasn't for show. This would mostly make the group go away since he hadn't had the chance to properly clean the blade of the blood. The sun was starting to go down. Dave really didn't want to sleep in the street, he didn't know the risks and who he could trust. He was feeling really stressed and he really didn't like it. He looked at his IPhone and saw a text from John. Dave quickly opened the message.

_Hey Dave! I know how worried you are but don't worry k? I can't wait to see you again. Like we haven't seen each other since we played Sburb and that was like months ago! Maybe we can set up a date where we can see each other?_

_EctoBiologist_

Dave had to snicker slightly as he read the message. John had no idea that he was going to see him and so soon. He hit reply and wrote him back.

_Yeah dude we should. But we should in an ironic way. I'm good for anytime, anywhere ect. When would you like dude?_

_TurntechGodhead_

Dave pressed send and put his phone back in his pocket. Yep this is going to be the most ironic thing John has ever witness him do ever.

*** Time skip! ***

Finally Dave was in Washington. He was getting better at working with the bumpy terrain. Now all he had to do was find the boy's house and surprise him in a ironic way. He was lucky enough to sneak his friend's address from him in a talk they had back when he was in California, he was thinking about his bro wondering where he was and what he was doing.

He came to a nice neighborhood. He was thankful he had his address or he would have to up and down the street knocking on every door. Lucky for him John is the only person in the world with a Ghostbusters rocker thing in the back just in sight with a tire swing in the front of his house. He quickly ran up to the door. Before he knocked on the door he thought for a moment. This was not ironic enough. He found a few pebbles in the drive way and started to throw them in one of the windows in the second floor. He hoped this was John's room.

A shadow came to the window and pushed the blinds out of the way. The shadow belonged to John. He looked around his front yard before he looked at Dave. His face lightened up with the biggest smile ever. He quickly turned and ran. After a wait of less than thirty seconds the front door was thrown open.

"Dave! What are you doing here?" John asked as he ran up to the blond.

"I thought I would stop by. You know we did have this conversation a while ago." John couldn't stop smiling. His best friend was here and he could finally get to relax for some time.

"You said you would be here ironically and you did." John laughed as he wrapped his arms around Dave in a hug. "Thanks Dave." John whispered as he face had a light tint of red.

"Really it's no problem."

"Are you going to stay the night?" John asked almost too quickly as he spotted his bag. Dave chuckled.

"If your old man lets me." John released Dave and ran back into the house he came back only a few seconds later.

"He said you can!" John cheered as he pulled Dave's arm and lead him into the house. The whole place was filled with clowns. John's dad had corrected him and called them harlequins, they reminded him of a certain troll that nearly killed him once.

"Nice decorations." Dave said as he looked around the house. John chuckled," I didn't have anything to do with these things." He answered as he pulled Dave's arm and lead him up the stairs and to his room. Pictures and movie posters littered the walls, no way Dave could count all the posters in the small room.

"Wow Dave, this was so surprising, when did you get here anyways? Like did you take a plane? Did your bro drive you?" Oh great, John was bring up this question. Oh well, he could rewind time and make sure to keep the boy off the question.

"I got mad at Bro, and we had a huge argument, then I ran away." Dave answered as cool as he could. He was upset about leaving his bro like that, but what was he to do? He was a Strider after all, and being a Strider meant being the most thick headed person someone has ever met. Okay maybe Dave never had to learn how to be thick headed. John frowned at Dave. He looked from upset to being slightly mad.

"You did what?" John asked.

"I ran away." After he said that, Dave received a good punch to his face from John. Even though John was a derp he could hit hard. It sent Dave to the floor for sure. John wined a bit as he shook his hand.

"Ow!" John complained. "Dave, that hurt."

"What did I do?" Dave snapped at John. "You hit me!"

"And I should hit you again!" John yelled back. "I thought your Bro was trying to prank us when he called a day ago!"

"What do you mean!" It was a contest of who could yell the loudest. The two argued back and forth, their voices raised to overpower the other, soon it was just a screaming fight, they couldn't even understand each other. Soon they calmed down slightly from the fighting and screaming. "Okay," Dave began after they both cooled down, Dave's left side of his face swelled slightly as it was also red. "Why don't you tell me what my bro told you."

"He didn't tell me anything." John answered, he didn't look at Dave. John clearly went out of his way no to look at the blond. "How long have you been gone?" John asked this time.

"A few weeks I guess." Dave answered.

"How did you get from Texas to here?" John asked as he looked at Dave from the corner of his glasses. "In fact, how in the world did you live a few weeks on your own?"

"I really don't know." Dave admitted. "I guess you don't have to look homeless to get some food from a homeless shelter." John giggled slightly.

"Is this what you call ironic Dave?"

"Isn't everything I do ironic?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So back to my question, did you hear my bro say anything to your dad?" Dave asked. John shook his head.

"No, I only heard about it when dad asked when the last time I talked to you. Then he brought it up. I thought he was kidding around cause you know how big of a prankster he is and all." John looked at his feet. "Do you think you can make up with your bro? I know dad must've called your bro a while ago."

Dave cursed lightly under his breath.

"Great, he's gonna be here in the matter of hours." Dave groaned.

"And that's a bad thing?" John asked confused slightly.

"Yeah, he's going to want me to kiss up to him and all that because I put him in a boat load of trouble."

"Oh that isn't good."

"Sorry but I might have to high tail it out of here sooner than I thought." John frowned at Dave as he peeked out of his door.

"I think you might have to leave sooner than you think." John started as he closed the door and locked it. "Someone's here and it's not my dad." Dave slightly groaned. as he plopped himself down on the bed and rubbed his temples.

"Dude, you have to buy me some time." Dave started as he started to pace the room. John thought for a second.

"I know! Remember that Nic Cage movie where he was an assassin and he had this one guy do all his errands and stuff and then trained that guy to do all sorts of stuff he can do?" He jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yeah..." Dave lied he fell asleep while watching the movie with John.

"Well jump out the window and do something amazing!" John looked under the door. "I would hurry too, I think I see your bro's feet." Dave quickly opened the window. He smirked slightly at John and jumped out of the window. John slightly sighed. Just then his door was being knocked on.

"John, can I come in?" He heard his dad say.

"Yeah dad." John unlocked the door and opened it. He backed up far enough so he wouldn't get hit by the door. John was right, beside his dad was a larger man, by guessing with the shades and the blond hair, he must've been Dave's bro. Man he was big, like muscular, way more muscular than his dad. John backed up a bit more, he felt a bit uneasy thinking that he just let Dave get away and is now going to be under pressure to tell them what he doesn't know. "Dad, who is this?" John asked even though he knew the answer anyways.

"This is Mr. Strider." His dad answered. "He's here to pick up David."

"David?" John asked. "Oh you mean Dave!" Now this trickster had to think quick. "He went to adventure a bit around. You know, he's not used to the outdoors."

"I didn't hear him come down, or even leave the house for that matter." His dad responded.

"Well, you know Dave, he's like a snake."

"He's not that good at sneaking around, a headless chicken his more sneaky then him." Bro snickered as he looked at John.

"Oh uh you know he's better sneaking around here because... We're not used to his ironic ninja-ness?" John thought quick again but not quick enough. Quickly both knew what really happened.

"John, why is your window open?" His dad asked. John swallowed hard.

"It was hot...?"

"You told him didn't you?" His dad asked.

"Yeah." He looked down at the ground. Bro cursed lightly.

"Where is he now?" Bro asked trying to keep his temper.

"I don't know." John said lightly.

"We're going to have a long talk John." His dad said. John frowned.

"You two can do that, I'm going to go get my lil bro." Bro stated as he exited the house.

***Homestuck***

The trees seemed to whoosh past as he quickly climbed the rocky uneven landscape. His speed seemed to slowly decrease until he stopped gasping for breath. His shoulder started to sting and burn, along with his lungs and sides. He couldn't just stop out in the open like this. He would either get shot by a hunter by accident or get attacked by a wild animal or bro. Dave started on again, he slowly made his way around the trees and tall hills. Everything started looking the same. Too confusing for the blond. He wanted to stop for a breather but couldn't he started cursing as the waves of pain that shot through his body.

He used the sides of the more steeper hills as leverage to keep himself from falling over. As he walked he saw a tree that had fallen down against the hill, it was draped with leaf cover, a smirk came to the Strider's lips as he decided to stay here for a while.

**Yeah, sorry about not uploading for a long time, just catching up on Homestuck and messing with Deviantart and Tumblr. I know I made Dave and John ooc but it will get better. It might not make much sense because I haven't touched this doc for months. Review with comments or questions, I'll answer them all! **


End file.
